


Double Trouble

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 4,969 One shot, based on the 2k3 cartoon series<br/>Rated: NC-17<br/>Summary: A trio of Raphael and Michelangelo tales.<br/>!!Happy Birthday Sherenelle!! A gift for your special day featuring your favorite OTP.</p>
<p><b>!!~~</b>Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2016: (Erotica Ballot) Sexiest Raphael 1st Place<b>~~!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/gifts).



** I **

            “Okay Mikey, where are they?” Raph asked, a certain practiced patience evident in his tone.

            Mikey didn’t bother to turn around, his eyes remaining glued to the television set.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he answered calmly.  “Whatever it was, I didn’t do it.  I take the fifth.  I’ve been in my room all day, in fact I’m still there.  I think I saw Leo with them earlier.  I’m pretty sure Don has them.  Master Splinter . . . .”

            “Are ya’ finished?” Raph asked, stomping around the couch so that he could look Mikey directly in the eye.

            Grinning, Mikey glanced up at him.  “You cut me off, I had at least three more.”

            “Oh yeah?  Ya’ see these three?”  Raph lifted his hand, fingers and thumb extended.  Holding Mikey’s attention, he closed the hand into a fist.  “Give me my shell cycle keys or I’m gonna make introductions.”

            Mikey waved the threat away, completely unfazed.  “I’ve met them.  They’re _way_ too slow to worry me.”

            “Cute,” Raph said, narrowing his eyes.  “Ha ha.  I ain’t playing, Mikey.  Give me the damn keys.  I need some fresh air; I’m sick of being inside.”

            “If, and that’s a big if, I could somehow find your keys, you have to take me with you,” Mikey said, looking altogether too complacent.

            Raph glared at his brother, thinking of several ways to express his annoyance, each one more violent than the next.  However, Mikey’s open and eager countenance caused Raph to hesitate.  Though Raph knew that Mikey had taken his keys for exactly this reason, it was hard to deny that Raph would enjoy the company.

            He couldn’t let Mikey know that however.  Raph had a reputation to uphold, he couldn’t come across as a pushover.

            With a growl, Raph said, “What makes ya’ think I’d want ya’ along?  You’d just be a big pain in the ass.”

            Mikey bounced off the couch.  “No I wouldn’t,” he promised.  “I’ll do whatever you say.”

            Raph continued to stare at him suspiciously.  “And ya’ won’t talk too much?”

            “I won’t talk too much,” Mikey said.

            “And ya’ won’t be annoying?” Raph asked.

            With a slight pout, Mikey said, “I’m never annoying.”

            Raph didn’t respond to that, he merely crossed his arms and let his skepticism show.

            “Okay, I won’t be annoying,” Mikey finally agreed after a few minutes.

            Holding out his palm, Raph said, “Keys.”

            “They’re in the garage,” Mikey told him, the grin returning to his face.

            Raph rolled his eyes.  “Of course they are.”

            Instead of leading the way and giving Mikey the opportunity to pull a fast one, Raph indicated that Mikey should precede him.  It was clear from Mikey’s expression that he had expected that and as he entered the elevator, he flipped his tail up, wagging it teasingly at his brother.

            As the elevator rose, Raph pretended that he hadn’t noticed the gesture, his gaze purposely focused on the door.  It wasn’t hard to see Mikey from his peripheral vision though because the younger turtle was doing nothing less than posing under the guise of stretching his muscles.

            The tail flip had been enough to get Raph’s thoughts turned in a southerly direction, but the way Mikey bent to touch his toes brought with it a reminder of just how flexible his brother was.  By the time they exited the elevator, Raph had another need on top of his desire for some fresh air.

            “Hmm, now where did I put those keys?” Mikey mused to himself as he practically danced from the rack of spare tires to the welding machine and finally to one of the work tables.

            Raph stood and watched him, enjoyed the effortless way Mikey moved.  There was a distinct spring to his step that told of boundless energy, the kind that was very enjoyable for a number of reasons.

            At the table, Mikey began to push things aside, making a great show of searching for the keys.  Raph said nothing, determined to let Mikey’s little subterfuge play itself out so that he could discover what his brother was really up to.

            “Maybe they fell over the side,” Mikey said, giving Raph a mischievous look before bending far over the table and lifting his rump into the air.  Once more his tail rose, this time twitching enticingly.

            Motorcycle forgotten, Raph crossed the garage so fast he produced a red streak behind him.  Grabbing onto the edges of Mikey’s carapace, Raph pressed the growing bulge in his lower plastron against his brother’s ass.

            “Forget the keys,” Raph rumbled, following his words with a churr.  “We’ll look for them later.”

            “How easily you change your mind Raphael,” Mikey said with mock surprise.

            “Wouldn’t want all your efforts to go to waste,” Raph replied, dropping down and rubbing his cock along the crease where Mikey’s leg and groin met.

            His action drew a satisfying shudder from Mikey, followed by a groan as the younger turtle released his own erection.  Deciding to teach his brother a lesson about teasing, Raph moved one of his hands to Mikey’s tail and began playing with it, making sure to stroke a finger across the tight puckered entrance underneath any time he was near it.

            It wasn’t long before Mikey started squirming beneath him, one hand no doubt finding its way to his neglected dick, while the other started slapping around on the table. Raph continued to taunt Mikey, waiting to see if he could force his brother to actually ask for what he wanted.

            Of course Mikey was nothing if not inventive.  He’d already planned ahead, much to Raph’s amusement.

            “Hey look, someone left lube just laying out here,” Mikey said, holding up the small bottle he had finally located on the table.

            “Give me that,” Raph said with a good humored huff, yanking the bottle from Mikey’s hand.  “Next time ya’ show off, don’t shove things so far to one side.  Ya’ would have had to settle for spit prep if you’d knocked this off the table.”

            “Come on, Raph.  Hurry up and do me,” Mikey whined as Raph popped open the top on the bottle and coated a finger.

            “Where’s my ‘please’ and ‘thank you’?” Raph asked as he quickly prepped his brother.

            Churring loudly, Mikey gasped, “Please fuck me, Raphie.”

            Lining his cock up with Mikey’s entrance, Raph muttered, “Don’t call me Raphie.”

            Snapping his hips forward, Raph quickly impaled his brother, who yelped at the sudden penetration and then moaned as Raph began moving.  “Thank you Raph!” Mikey exclaimed, stroking his own cock in time with Raph’s thrusts.

            If the tight heat surrounding his penis wasn’t enough stimulation, Mikey’s jerky movements as he jacked himself and the way he pushed back against Raph was enough to bring the big turtle to the brink very quickly.

            “Thought ya’ was horny,” Raph husked through gritted teeth, determined to bring Mikey off first.  Changing his angle, Raph began to rut into his brother, knowing he’d hit that certain sweet spot when Mikey began to pant loudly.

            “Ahh, ahh . . . ngghh . . . Raph!” Mikey shouted as he climaxed, painting the table with his sticky cum.

            With a relieved groan, Raph buried himself in Mikey’s ass, threw his head back, and ejaculated heavily.

            Being a turtle meant his orgasm was protracted and Raph leaned over Mikey, resting against his brother’s carapace until his climax finally reached an end.

            “Damn you’re . . . a manipulative . . . little bastard,” Raph said between ragged breaths.  “Why didn’t ya’ just say . . . ya’ wanted sex?”

            “What fun . . . would that be?” Mikey responded, turning his head so that Raph could see the twinkle in his blue eyes.

            “It’s always fun, Mikey,” Raph told him, pulling out of his brother and slapping Mikey’s ass.  “Gotta admit this was more exciting.  Now where the shell are my keys?”

            Mikey stood up and wiped his hands on a shop towel before digging the keys out of his belt.  “Right here of course.  Don’t forget you promised me a ride.”

            Snorting, Raph said, “Thought I just gave ya’ one.”

            He caught the keys just before they hit his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** II **

            Raph straightened and stretched after moving a heavy crate for April O’Neil.  He and his brothers had spent the last four hours helping their ‘sister’ unpack a huge consignment of things for her shop and then shifting the items around so that everything would fit.

            They were almost finished and then it would be time for refreshments.  To Raph’s mind that meant chocolate cake, the kind with thick chocolate frosting.  April’s desserts were well worth a few sore muscles.

            He watched as Mikey grabbed a big box of what April had deemed as trash and then head out the back door with it.  Once that was in the dumpster and Don was finished wiring up the new display case, they were done for the night.

            The lights came on in the display case before Mikey had returned.  Raph frowned; tossing a box into the dumpster should have taken less than a minute.

            Raph was moving towards the door when Mikey finally popped back inside.  From the expression on his face, it was clear that the younger turtle was up to something.  As if to verify that assumption, Mikey glanced around until he spotted Raphael and then came straight towards him.

            “What the heck took ya’ so . . . .” Raph began.

            “Dude!” Mikey cut him off with an excited whisper.  “I found the coolest thing.”

            “Raph, Mikey, we’re all done,” April called to them from the staircase.  Don and Leo had already started up.  “I’ve got fresh baked cookies and cake for my helpers.”

            When Raph turned in that direction, Mikey caught his arm and told April, “We’ve gotta pass this time.  There’s a show on TV we were planning to catch.  Save us some?”

            “I’ll try,” April said, smiling at them.  “You know how Don is about chocolate.  I’ll wrap some up and send it home with Leo.”

            “Awesome,” Mikey exclaimed enthusiastically.

            Raph waited until April was out of earshot and then pulled his arm out of Mikey’s grip.  “What the hell was that all about?  Ya’ know we ain’t getting within ten feet of the TV, it’s Wednesday, the night when a whole block of Master Splinter’s favorite shows are on.”

            Rather than answer, Mikey held a finger to his lips and indicated that Raph should follow him.  Since it would take less time to humor Mikey than it would to argue with him, Raph trudged along behind his brother, leaving the shop via the exit into the alley.

            Mikey went directly to the dumpster once they were outside, but rather than delving into it as Raph feared, he ducked behind it and came back out with a plain white box.

            “I found this in that box of garbage April told me to throw out,” Mikey said, patting the top of the box.

            “Found what?” Raph demanded.  “Is that what took ya’ so long, ya’ spent time digging around in the trash?”

            “Not here,” Mikey said mysteriously.  “This is just for the two of us.”

            “What’s for the two of us?” Raph asked as Mikey turned and began climbing a nearby fire escape up to the neighboring building’s roof.  Receiving no answer, Raph expelled a frustrated puff of air before clambering up the ladder.

            By the time Raph reached the roof top, Mikey was already leaping across to the next building.  For just a moment Raph toyed with the idea of going back to April’s for his portion of cake and letting Mikey run around by himself.  Curiosity overcame that notion quickly though and Raph chased after his brother.

            Raph caught up to him just as Mikey finished picking the lock on a roof top greenhouse they sometimes visited.  It was a huge place the two had discovered one night when they were looking for a spot to fool around in unseen.  If Mikey was taking him here it meant that whatever his younger brother had found had made him horny.

            “Mikey, if that box is full of dirty magazines I’m gonna leave ya’ here by yourself,” Raph threatened, trailing his brother through the lush growth to an area that was carpeted with real grass.

            “It’s way better than that,” Mikey said gleefully, prying the lid off the box.  He reached inside to produce the contents, proudly displaying his find.

            In Mikey’s hand was a brand new, still in the original unopened packaging, vibrator.

            Raph stared at it without saying anything.  It was big, thick, and lilac colored.

            “There are batteries in the box too,” Mikey told him, setting the box on top of a planter so he could tear the wrapping off the vibrator, “and lube.  Don’t know why April was throwing it out.”

            “Probably because it’s not an antique,” Raph said absently, watching Mikey insert the batteries and turn on the vibrator.  It hummed to life, making Mikey grin widely.

            “It’s got three different settings,” Mikey said excitedly, clicking each to prove his point.  “Come on Raph, use it on me.”

            Raph eyed him slyly, noticing the already spreading gap in the softer cartilage of Mikey’s groin.  “Sounds like fun for _you_ , but what do I get out of it?”

            Without a word Mikey sank to his knees in front of his brother and touched the vibrator to the slit in Raph’s lower plastron.  The device sent a pulse straight into Raph’s cock, waking it quickly.  Raph inhaled in shocked surprise, looking down to see Mikey staring back at him, a satisfied gleam in his blue eyes.

            “Better than cake, right?” Mikey asked impishly, flipping the switch that increased the vibrations.

            Raph didn’t even try to fight the inevitable, letting his hardening cock slip into the open.  Mikey immediately touched the vibrator to the side of Raph’s thick shaft and then flicked his tongue across the head of Raph’s cock.

            In no mood for more teasing, Raph reached down and grasped the back of Mikey’s head, pulling his brother forward.  Obligingly, Mikey opened his mouth and swallowed Raph’s dick, caressing the underside with his tongue while he sucked to bring it to full erection.

            Mikey could feel the shaft thrumming inside his mouth as he began to bob his head with practiced skill.  He kept the vibrator pressed against the base of Raph’s dick while his lips glided over the veins that had begun to pop up along the shaft.  From the way Raph was churring, he wasn’t going to last long.  Receiving a blow job was one of Raph’s favorite things ever.

            “St . . . stop,” Raph stammered, pulling his hips back and pushing at Mikey’s forehead. 

           Mikey’s mouth popped off Raph’s cock, precum dribbling onto his bottom lip. Licking it off, Mikey looked up at Raph questioningly.

           “Lie back,” Raph instructed, his breathing ragged.

           As Mikey moved to comply, Raph took the vibrator from his brother’s outstretched hand. His gaze remained focused on Mikey as he dug around in the box for the lube and Mikey made sure to pose enticingly.  Having those golden eyes raking across his body was enough to cause Mikey’s erection to tumble out of hiding.

           Popping open the bottle of lubricant, Raph turned off the vibrator so that he could dribble a fair amount over the tip and along the sides. Kneeling between Mikey’s legs, Raph began to ease the device into his brother, going slow.

           Once the tip had penetrated past the tight ring of muscle at Mikey’s entrance, Raph turned the vibrator back on at its lowest setting.

           “Eeep!” Mikey squawked, overwhelmed by the new sensation. “Oh shell Raphie, you’ve gotta try this sometime.”

           Raph was grinning triumphantly as he pushed the vibrator all of the way inside his brother. It was all Mikey could do not to squirm around on the ground, wanting desperately to rock back and forth on the device that was impaling him.

           Pulling the vibrator nearly all of the way out of his brother, Raph thrust it back in again, repeating the movement at a steady pace. When he turned the vibrator up to its second setting, Mikey’s churr echoed through the greenhouse.

           Mikey reached for his cock but before he could touch it, Raph tapped the back of his hand. His rhythm with the vibrator never faltered as he told Mikey, “Hook your hands up under your thighs and pull your legs out and up.”

           Having no clue what Raph had in mind but his head too fogged with lust to care, Mikey did as he was told. Because he was so limber, it was no problem for Mikey to bring his knees nearly to his shoulders and pull his legs into a split.

           Once Mikey was in position, Raph crawled forward until he was hovering over his brother. Shoving the vibrator all of the way into Mikey, Raph turned it on high and then balanced himself on one arm while he used his free hand to press his cock against Mikey’s.

           Mikey’s spine suddenly felt electrified, the jolts of the sensations from the vibrator tingling through his core. Raph’s hot member throbbed against Mikey’s as the larger turtle’s lubricant slicked hand slid easily over the pair of cocks.

           Gasping and panting, the brothers stared into each other’s eyes as they approached their peaks. When Mikey’s eyelids began to shut, Raph knew his brother was close and started to move his hand faster.

           “Oh, oh, sh~ell,” Mikey moaned. His entire body began to quake before his cock expanded and burst, ropes of milky cum shooting out to coat his plastron and Raph’s hand.

           “Shit, shit, ughhh!” Raph cried out only seconds later, climaxing equally as hard as his brother, his cum splashing across Mikey’s stomach and up to his chest.

           Arms quivering, Raph released his and Mikey’s cocks and sat back, head down as he sucked air into his lungs. Mikey lowered his legs slowly, stretching them out to either side of Raph.

           “Uh Raph,” Mikey murmured, a shiver running through his body, “could you maybe, you know, shut that thing off?”

           “Huh, what?” Raph asked before he remembered the vibrator. Flipping it to the off position, Raph worked it out of Mikey’s ass and tossed it onto the grass next to them.

           With a sigh, Mikey said, “Thanks.”

           Through lowered lids, Mikey watched as Raph’s breathing began to return to normal. As soon as he could talk, Raph nodded towards the vibrator and said, “I guess we’re keeping that thing, you seem to have enjoyed it.”

           “Yeah,” Mikey acknowledged, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “It sure was different, but I still like the real thing better.”

           Grinning devilishly, Raph said, “So how about we go for round two? Since you’re already stretched, I’ll bet I can get both me and the vibrator inside of ya’ at the same time.”

           Mikey’s eyes widened at the thought and then he smiled enthusiastically. “Sure, I’m game if you are.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** III **

            “Damn, I hate running,” Raph groused as he and Mikey darted between trees in a darkened section of Central Park.

            “Don’t think of it as running,” Mikey said, chancing a look back over his shoulder.  Behind them, a contingent of Foot soldiers spread out, searching for the turtles.  “Think of it as a game of ninja tag where you really, really don’t wanna get tagged.”

            “I’d like to be the one doing some tagging,” Raph said.  “Why don’t we circle around behind those bozos and pick ‘em off?”

            Mikey turned left to avoid a patch of moonlight.  “Because behind those bozos is another squad of bozos and some more behind them.  I’d rather not get caught in that kind of squeeze play if you don’t mind.”

            “We could take them,” Raph said, trying to sound convincing.

            “Correction, all four of us could maybe take them,” Mikey replied, seeing the signage for Central Park West up ahead.  “Two of us would get our butts kicked and get dragged in front of the Shredder.  Then Leo would have to come rescue us.  Do you want Leo to come rescue us?”

            “Hell no,” Raph said.  “I’d never hear the end of it.”

            “ _We’d_ never hear the end of it,” Mikey corrected.  “Oh shell.”

            The last was because he’d just spotted another group of Foot ninjas ahead of them, blocking their escape from the park.  Standing with them was one of Shredder’s Elite guards.

            “Crap,” Raph muttered with feeling.  The brothers came to a quick stop, diving into a cluster of bushes.

            “Did they see us?” Mikey asked.

            “Don’t think so ‘cause I don’t hear any yelling,” Raph said.

            “Okay, fun’s over,” Mikey said, breathing hard.  “We need to lose these guys.”

            “We sure as shit do if we want to go home sometime tonight,” Raph agreed.  “If we lead them back to the lair, Leo’s gonna pee his shell.”

            “That’s probably not as funny as it sounds,” Mikey said, chancing a look through the bushes.

            “What do ya’ see?” Raph asked, impatient to be moving again.

            “A bunch of Foot soldiers closing in on us,” Mikey said, a humorous note in his voice.

            “So now it’s funny?” Raph growled.

            “Kinda is,” Mikey answered, “since we’re supposed to be ninjas.  Got any ideas?”

           “Yeah, take to the trees,” Raph instructed, jumping for the nearest branch and swinging up amongst the foliage.

            Mikey joined him in the tree.  “Where to?”

            “Tree to tree until we reach Bank Rock Bridge,” Raph said.

            “Guess that means we’re getting wet,” Mikey said, following his brother and moving as silently as he could.  After a few minutes, he said, “This is kinda like leaping roof tops, only with a lot more bounce.”

            “Keep talking,” Raph said, “I’m sure the Foot would love to hear ya’ tell them where we’re going.”

            “Grump,” Mikey muttered good-naturedly.  Raph did have a point though.

            The pair moved fast until they neared the bridge and then Raph suddenly lifted his hand to call a stop to their progress.  Mikey cast a quizzical look in Raph’s direction and saw his brother hold a finger to his lips before pointing to the walking trail near the entrance to one side of the bridge.

            Standing guard were a pair of Foot soldiers.  Not just any Foot soldiers; these were Foot tech ninjas.

            Mikey crept closer to Raph and perched on a tree limb next to his brother's.  “If they see us go into the water we’re gonna have lots of company for our swim,” he whispered.

            “Thanks for stating the obvious,” Raph whispered back.  “We gotta take ‘em out and be quick about it.  Don’t give them a chance to communicate with anyone.”

            “I’ll take the ugly one,” Mikey said.

            Raph shot him a dirty look.  “They’re both ugly.  Take the one on the left.”

            Mikey didn’t have to be told that he’d have one shot at it; if he didn’t make the first blow count, the Foot tech ninja would hit the button that turned him invisible.  In that mode, even one of those ninjas could delay Mikey and Raph long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

            Fortunately, trees grew right up to the edge of the bridge and one was directly over the spot where the two Foot techs were standing.  The brothers took their time getting into position above them, making sure that they didn’t even shake a single leaf from the tree.

           Taking his nunchakus from his belt, Mikey waited for Raph’s signal. They’d have to do this simultaneously and timing was everything.  Mikey looked at Raph’s mouth, watching his brother silently count to three.  Together they leaped.

           Mikey landed directly atop his opponent and hooked an arm around the ninja’s neck. His weight and momentum drove the Foot tech to the ground and before the ninja could fight back, Mikey pounded the back of the man’s head with his nunchucks.  There was solid muscle behind each blow and it only took two strikes to put the ninja’s lights out.

           Jumping up, Mikey quickly looked for Raph. His brother was a few feet away, standing over the other now unconscious Foot tech ninja.

           “I think I got mine first,” Mikey said with a grin.

           Raph rolled his eyes. “We’ll argue the point later.  Let’s get out of here.”

           Climbing onto the bridge railing, Raph executed a perfect dive into the water, producing almost no splash as he went in. Mikey swiftly followed suit, emulating his brother as he cut through the water without a sound.

           Swimming side by side, the brothers made their way back in the direction of home. They took no chances on being seen and remained under water for a good long distance, only surfacing when they were near a familiar sewer access point several miles from the bridge.

           The access point was a large overflow pipe that fed directly into the river. Clambering up the muddy embankment, the turtles grabbed hold of the bottom lip of the pipe and boosted themselves inside.  For a moment they remained there, watching the river to see if there were any signs that they’d been pursued.

           Not a ripple broke the surface of the water after it calmed down from their swim. No one was in sight and they didn’t hear a thing.  With a satisfied nod, Raph turned and led the way into the tunnels.

           After wringing the water from his mask, Mikey tied it back on and then removed one elbow pad, shaking the water from it. As he was repeating the process with the other elbow pad, Raph suddenly launched himself at his younger brother, pushing Mikey up against the tunnel wall and planting his mouth firmly against Mikey’s.

           Surprised, it took Mikey a second to respond, but then he did so enthusiastically, his tongue dancing against Raph’s in a strong caress. When Raph finally pulled his head back, Mikey was panting.

           “Dude! What’s that all about?” Mikey asked.

           “Adrenaline,” Raph said. “Always happens after a fight.”

           “Wasn’t much of a fight,” Mikey murmured through a churr as one of Raph’s hands dipped between his legs. “Not that I’m complaining.”

           “Liked the way ya’ took that ninja down,” Raph husked, attacking Mikey’s neck with a series of licks and bites. “Poetry in motion.”

           “I’ll remember to do it just like that the next time we’re in a fight,” Mikey said, gasping when Raph coaxed his cock into the open.

           “Good,” Raph hummed, stroking Mikey’s dick until it was throbbing in his hand. “Spread your legs.”

           With a groan, Mikey complied with the request. His fingers dug into Raph’s shoulders as his brother used precum to prep him.  Mikey could feel Raph’s cock against the inside of his leg, the heated shaft thick and hard.

           Raph’s hands fell away from Mikey’s private parts and dipped down to curve under his younger brother’s thighs. Hefting Mikey up effortlessly, Raph guided Mikey’s legs around his waist.  Once his brother was hooked on tightly, Raph took his own cock in hand and pressed it to the tight puckered entrance under Mikey’s tail.

           Grimacing, Mikey took deep breaths as Raph slowly embedded his cock inside of him. Mikey’s cock rubbed against Raph’s scutes when the larger turtle began to thrust, pressing Mikey against the wall for better leverage.

           “Sh~it,” Raph groaned, driving into his brother at a frenetic pace. “So fucking . . . tight.  Needed this.”

           “Ah Raph! Go, go, go!” Mikey exclaimed as his brother’s cock began hitting his prostate.  His own penis was fully engorged and his entire lower region was tingling with the pressure of an impending orgasm.

           “I got this,” Raph assured him in a husky whisper.

           He began lifting and dropping Mikey onto his cock with each thrust, the added impact against Mikey’s prostrate sending the younger brother into a tail spin towards his climax.

           “Ohh~ahh, yes!” Mikey shouted as he came, spurting ropes of his jizz all over both of them.

           A split second later Raph shuddered and rammed his hips forward one final time. His cum filled Mikey’s ass with so much force that it began to drip out of him before Raph was even finished.

           When it was over, Raph lowered Mikey’s legs to the ground and leaned against him, his head on Mikey’s shoulder. Their ragged breathing made their chests rise and fall, producing a rasping sound as their plastron’s ground together.

           “Not sure I can walk now,” Mikey said in a low tone and then chuckled.

           “I ain’t carrying ya’,” Raph told him. Pulling out of his brother, Raph tucked himself away and waited as Mikey did the same.  “Come on, we can prop each other up.”

           Mikey smiled as Raph put an arm around him. Before they started walking, Mikey spun around and embraced his brother, awarding him with a deep kiss.

           “What was that for?” Raph asked, staring into Mikey’s fascinating blue eyes.

           “For getting us out of a trap,” Mikey answered, “even though you hate running.”

           “I hated the idea of ya’ getting hurt a lot more,” Raph said, one corner of his mouth lifting in a gentle smile. “Rather have ya’ in one piece than worry about my reputation.”

           “Your rep is totally intact,” Mikey assured him. “We tricked the Foot, took down a couple of Foot tech, and escaped unseen.  That’s what ninjas are supposed to do.”

           “Ya’ got a nice outlook on stuff Mikey,” Raph said as they began walking. “That’s one of the things I love about ya’.”

           Glancing at him, his expression soft, Mikey said, “I love you too, Raphie.”

           They had traversed two tunnels when Raph said, “Don’t call me Raphie.”

           Mikey laughed the rest of the way home.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art certificate was created by: Sherenelle from DeviantArt.  
> 


End file.
